The Difference
by Ororo23
Summary: Pogue finds someone new. But its a complicated situation. Pogue/OC


The Difference

She was in the hospital. Pogue basically felt that it was his fault that she was there. He failed on keeping the only woman he loved alive. And now she was lying on the hospital bed, looking drained and helpless, with an I.V hooked up to her.

1 year ago

Pogue wandered aimlessly down the streets. He just broke up with Kate because he couldn't take her constant flirting. He found himself walking into the woods. He sat sown on a tree trunk and just stayed there in silence going over everything that was going on in his life. He had ascended about a month ago. He thought that he would feel liberated and a bit better, because now he wouldn't be able to use his powers without a threat of aging faster hanging over his head. But right now at this moment all he wanted to do was to use them to forget everything about himself. He didn't know why though. He guessed that he just wanted a day's reprieve of his life. Though he couldn't deny the feeling of relief of having break-up with Kate. And he was enjoying the silence, but it was soon interrupted.

"What's a Son Ipswich doing all alone in the woods?" A sultry, British voice called out.

Pogue looked around and saw that there was no one there. He looked back in front of him and saw a woman before him. Her hair was like black metallic coils that went below her elbows. Her skin was mocha brown and seemed to have a faint glow to it. She seemed to have more than enough curves on her body. A body that truly wouldn't stop. He took in her dainty nose and luscious lips, along with her electric green eyes and knew who he was dealing with.

"What's a Daughter of Wales doing in Ipswich?" he asked, really wanting to know. The last thing he wanted was conflict again.

"It's boring over in Wales. I heard its more fun over here."

In actuality she came to America because she wanted to see the eye candy and she happened to be passing through Ipswich, but then she sensed the presence of warlock. She knew it had to be one of the five Sons. When she saw the lean-muscular, sun-kissed hunk, she knew she made the right decision in coming.

His long light brown hair and hazel eyes made clear which son he was. Parry Family, so he was Pogue

"Xenia, please tell me you're not going to cause any trouble."

"Aww Pogue, you know my name."

Even though, like Pogue, she was the second born in her Coven, she had the unhappy task of not only being a witch, but a succubus also. So she was as powerful as the leader of her Coven.

They found themselves conversing that night as if they were old friends, but Xenia never had answered Pogue's question.

9 months ago

Xenia and Pogue had been friends now for 3 months and one night while Xenia was at Pogue's house things got heated, very heated.

**"**_**So I take it that you and Miss Snog- A lot are back together" Xenia said as she plopped down on his couch and gave him a sneer.**_

_** "Why would you care if we were? Besides you looked pretty fucking comfortable with that prick Aaron." He growled as he came closer to her from across the room.**_

_** That night they went to Nicky's because Xenia's sex drive was off the charts and Pogue went to make sure that she didn't get out of control. Truth be told he didn't want any of the bastards there to come near her. He couldn't explain this possessive feeling that he had developed for Xenia, but it was driving him crazy, thinking about her going out pressed up against some guy. Xenia too couldn't stomach the thought of touching anyone but Pogue, but since she was indeed a succubus she had to have sex. And later on Kate showed up and somehow got Pogue to dance with her, he really wanted to stay with Xenia but him, being a gentleman, couldn't deny her. Then Aaron showed up and started hitting on Xenia. She was so charged up that all she could was imagine that he was Pogue. But when she saw Pogue get pulled into a kiss by Kate it wasn't just her drive that made her drag Aaron into a corner and start making out with him like there was no tomorrow, it was spite towards Pogue. When Pogue saw where Xenia was and who she was with he couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from Kate despite her cries for him to come back, and went to Xenia. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away. She screamed at him, but he just threw her on the set of his motorcycle and made her clutch him as he sped away towards his house. And now she was about to beats out**_

_** She shot up from where she sat.**_

_** "Oh please. All I wanted was his testosterone and you know it. And from what I could see you wanted Kate's pussy didn't you!" She yelled as she got in his face.**_

_** "Well since you confessed to only wanting Aaron's dick, then yes that was all I wanted from her! But believe me when I say I could've gotten it from any woman!"**_

_** "You just fucking try it! I dare you! And just to let you know I could have all the dick I want to. In fact since you interrupted me, I'm going to go get some."**_

_** He grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall. All of a sudden he didn't care about what had happened that night. All he could focus on was Xenia's plush pink lips and her smooth brown skin. He could feel the heat that she radiated and knew she was aroused. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her hard and deep letting his tongue explore every crevice of her mouth. Her taste was so intoxicating and the way that she ground her body against his body was making him wild. Then she moaned into his mouth and he officially lost it.**_

_** She knew as well as he did that this wasn't just lust. But at that moment that only thing that they could think about was feeling their skin against each other. Pogue flashed them to his bed and was tearing at her clothes. Her lingerie didn't last long as they were torn off too, but Xenia didn't care, all she could keep her mind on was taking off Pogue's clothes. When they were both naked, they let out a hiss of satisfaction as their skin finally touched. They didn't bother with foreplay because they were both too hot from the sexual tension that they had been building for three months. **_

_** Pogue entered her in one swift move, stretching her to new lengths. She screamed in pleasure as he pounded into her hard and fast. She was praying for the moment to last forever, but she could feel that feeling in at the bottom of her stomach as she was about to come. Pogue felt his balls tighten as he pounded into her tight entrance. He felt so much bliss when he heard her scream his name as she tightened around him and came harder than she ever had before. Pogue squirted his seed inside her and shouted. When both of them came down from their highs, Pogue rolled to the side of her. They just laid in silence for several minutes, and then Pogue faced her.**_

_** "Well…" he said.**_

_** She turned towards him.**_

_** "Well…" she repeated.**_

_** Pogue pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply but slowly this time. Xenia felt her heart clutch tightly as she savored him. She never had felt that way before.**_

_** As they parted for air Pogue spoke again.**_

_** "You want to give us a try?"**_

_** She looked into his eyes, seeing the deep love that was there. And she knew that he could look into hers and see the same thing reflected. **_

_** "Yes."**_

They had been dating ever since.

4 months ago

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Xenia." A woman said to Xenia from across the room. She had long, straight, blonde hair. She was skinny and looked sophisticated as well as pissed

"Hello Abigail." Xenia said to the leader of her Coven. She was starting to wonder when she would rear her ugly head. Unlike the Sons of Ipswich, the five girls didn't get along well with each other. She didn't expect Abigail to show up at the party that Reid was throwing. Xenia went into a room to avoid people from seeing her and Abigail get into it.

"Why are you here…with them?" Abigail asked.

"Because I want to be."

"You know you don't belong here. You belong at home."

"Home you had me chained up to a wall for ritual to extract something from me that will always be there." She said bitterly.

"We did that for you."

"No. You did it for the power."

They stared at each other as if their looks could kill.

Xenia heard Pogue and the others come into the room.

"Do they know that you are about to ascend?" Abigail asked harshly.

Xenia didn't answer.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked.

"How do they not know?" Abigail said angrily to herself.

Xenia could help but smirk.

"European Coven." Was all that Abigail said.

Caleb just looked at her.

"What do you want?" Pogue asked as he came up behind Xenia and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want the succubus back." She said.

"You know the succubus has a name." Reid said.

Abigail didn't even give him a glance.

"Well it's pretty damn obvious that the succubus doesn't want to go so you can leave." Pogue said.

"I'm afraid that she doesn't have a choice."

"Look I don't know what crawled up your ass, but she's not leaving."Pogue said as he shifted Xenia to stand behind him.

"Did you bewitch them?" Abigail asked.

"No. I don't use my powers for that and you know it. Just leave."

"I will be back in 2 months. If you're not ready to leave by then, I'll get the others and we'll drag you home."

With that she disappeared.

1 month ago

"Pogue just let me go home. Maybe it's better if I do."

Pogue looked up from his research in the Book of Damnation. He looked like he hadn't slept in months and he looked like he needed a shave. He was wearing a black wife-beater and faded blue jeans. His hair had grown past its original neck length. Looking at him made Xenia want to cry because all she wanted him to do was rest and clean himself up, to stop worrying about her. Ever since their run in with Abigail all the boys had been looking for ways to speed up Xenia's ascension. If she were to ascend then, she would be able to fight Abigail, which was going to happen anyway. She didn't want Pogue involved. She didn't want to risk him in the fight.

"Why the hell do you keep saying shit like that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't want you or any of your friends to get hurt because of me." she said through clenched teeth. She didn't want to leave him.

"You're… not… leaving… me." He said slowly and deadly.

"Pogue-"she couldn't finish her sentence as Pogue toppled her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. At any other time she would've cried out in pain, but she knew he was hurting right now.

"You are not leaving me. I won't let you go. Ever. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." He said as he broke down in tears. This became too much for her. She didn't want to see him fall apart. She held him in her arms as she whispered to him that she was never going to leave him.

1 week ago

Abigail had come with the entire Coven. When they went out in search for Xenia she was nowhere to be found. In her stead were Pogue and the others.

"Where is she?" Abigail said.

"Why did you wait till today to come after her?" Caleb said.

Abigail remained silent.

Everyone knew the answer to the question though. She wanted to try and take The Power for Xenia after she ascended.

"We don't want to spill your blood tonight." Abigail said.

"The only person's blood who is going to be spilled is yours." Pogue said as he moved to strike.

And so began the fight for Xenia.

Meanwhile Xenia was in the basement of Pogue's house waiting and counting the minutes. It was 11:10 and she was getting anxious. Every minute that passed was fore time that Pogue could be getting hurt. Even though Pogue told her to stay down there until it was all over she had every intention of going into the fight she ascended it was 11:12. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

Reid and Tyler had passed out on the floor and Caleb and Pogue were the only two left of them standing. They only managed to take out one witch of the European Coven. It was looking really bad for them. But then from the corner of Pogue's eye he saw Xenia sway her way into the middle of the battle. Her eyes were pitch black. She was wearing a black lack halter top that showed off her taut stomach and tight black jeans.

"So I heard you were looking for me?" she said in a voice not really her own.

"Xenia-"She waved her hand and Pogue and Caleb fell to the floor paralyzed.

"Let's get this over with." Abigail said.

Even when they were throwing energy balls at Xenia she knew she had to concentrate if she wanted to take them all. She closed her eyes and let the power just flow through her. She could feel it tugging at her soul but she kept going. She couldn't feel when her Coven was destroyed, but she let go and toppled to the floor and blacked out. All Pogue could do was call out her name.

Present

Pogue stayed by her side as she slowly recovered. The power had taken its toll on her. Her hair was still the same brilliant color, but it now had silver streaks in it. Her body was a little weaker than it was before. But other than that nothing major, but it still hurt Pogue to see her like that.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She groaned.

Pogue's head shoot up and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate hospitals." she said with a tiny smile. She found that her face hurt.

"You might have said something about it." he said while gently holding her hand. She knew that danger was over and after she got out of the hospital, she and Pogue could start living their lives together.


End file.
